


wonako oneshots

by mintchocoyuki



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocoyuki/pseuds/mintchocoyuki
Summary: 𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝗒𝗈𝗎 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗅𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝗈𝗇𝖺𝗄𝗈 𝗈𝗇𝖾𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗍𝗌 𝗂'𝗏𝖾 𝗐𝗋𝗂𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗇 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋!𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗐𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗈𝗇𝗅𝗒 𝗂𝗇𝖼𝗅𝗎𝖽𝖾:-𝗳𝗹𝘂𝗳𝗳-𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘀𝘁-𝗶𝗺𝗮𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀❗𝗠𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘁𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗯𝗼𝗼𝗸!❗[This book is only for fun and was requested by a reader.it's only here because some of my reader wanted to re-read the oneshots I've written]
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Yabuki Nako
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-i'm not gonna lie...this one-shot is something that happened well only the background story not what's been written in here though i can assure you i am still a single Pringle!!

[no one's pov:]

“what are we suppose to do unnie?”nako asked panicked as ever.she stared at eunbi worriedly before the latter answered, “we'll spilt up, i'm sure we can find a key soon!” she announced, trying to cheer everyone up.

what had happened is izone were in a school building, they were here because it was one of the mangers requests but they soon realised that all the doors to the exit were locked. their manager called them and let them know that there was a key in the building, they'd just have to look.

“but there are so many classrooms in this school!not to mention 3 different floors!”yena reminded, groaning in frustration. eunbi smiled, she stated that their manager said the key was probably in one of the top floor rooms.

“we just gotta search there!let's spilt up! yujin come with me!yena and yuri,hyewon and Hitomi,chaewon and minju, sakura and chaeyeon....lastly,nako and wonyoung-oh...will you two be fine?”eunbi stated. nako nodded awkwardly, whilst wonyoung just smiled a little.

the two had been ever so awkward since nako's confession towards wonyoung had been heard around her last year. the never brang anything to do with that since they both knew how awkward it would be.they both knew they had to get over this phase though, it was healthy whatsoever.

“right shall we get going to the room?”nako asked awkwardly, trying her best not to stare at wonyoung.to which the younger nodded.it was dark and empty in the school, hell this school looked like a haunted house for.

the room wonyoung and nako were assigned to was very far off, so they were forced to walk through a dark and chilly corridor.“w-wonyoung, can i-i hold y-your hand?”nako asked, the elder had already gotten so close with wonyoung that the latter just nodded.

the two intertwined their hands tightly together, both making sure they don't let go.“this is so s-scary unnie!”wonyoung whispered, staying as close as she could to the elder.

nako nodded in response, they had finally made it into the room. neither let went off the hands of each other .they searched around in the room to only not find anything.“w-we should probably go n-no-

nako was cut by wonyoung who pulled the elder down into her arms.nakl was a little startled, the two were sat down on the floor, against the wall.woyoung was back hugging nako tightly, neither said a word.

(This was like the closet picture for reference?? but this is what supposedly happening!)

“w-wonyoung?”nako bravely murmured, she turned her head to face wonyoung who had her eyes closed. the younger just wanted to embrace nako as much as she could because she knows the second they leave this room, both will be distant from each other.

“shh unnie, just let me hug you,”wonyoung whispered, giving a small peck on nako's head. the elder nodded, flustered from the sweet action.to what felt like 10 minutes, became almost 20.

“look wonyoung, maybe we should clear up some stuff? i don't like being distant towards you!your my friend and it would be strange to not talk to your friend!”nako stated, turning her body to face wonyoung.

wonyoung chuckled a little, “but here's the thing unnie, you don't want to be friends with me...you desire more don't you?” the younger whispered over.nako blushed a bright red crimson, she widened her eyes.

“t-that's...you know what maybe it is just best to stay like this.”nako said, standing up. she walked towards the door but was once again stopped by wonyoung who pulled her wrist.

“say it to me.” was all the younger said. nako blinked frantically, she didn't know what to do or how to say anything at the moment.“unnie, please just say it to me directly.”wonyoung pleaded for.

nako sighed deeply, she gulped before beginning, “Jang wonyoung i like you.no i love you, more than a friend should. i love how kind and caring you are. your admiration and determination to everything you do, but it kills me to know what those feelings will never be returned.so there i said it.”

wonyoung felt tears dripping down her face, she slowly smiled widely.nako who had faced opposite wonyoung, was also crying.“i-i think it's best we don't speak much-

that sentence was never finished.to the action that was about to happen, shock nako to this day. wonyoung grabbed nako, and hugged her tightly.“w-what?”nako mumbled.

“i know i'll never be how you are, or what you feel but one thing i can say, those feelings you just said. they're mutual. nako unnie i like you too, more than you think, i never said anything out of fear for what would happen but it looks like i had nothing to be worried for.”wonyoung exclaimed happily.

nako couldn't believe what she was hearing, it gave her such a shock she felt like she was on cloud nine.“c-can i-

before nako could finish the words, wonyoung bent down, moving her head forward and pressed her lips against nako's. they were so soft... so warm... nako could feel wonyoung's arms beginning to wrap around her, pulling her closer, which she gladly accepted, putting her arms over wonyoung's shoulders. turning her head slightly to the side.

though nako had no prior experience with kissing anyone that wasn't family, and certainly never like this, it felt natural to do as wonyoung had, parting her lips as well.both pulled back after hearing her a shout from the distance,they chuckled and smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“hey, i have an idea! why don't we keep this a secret to the others?it would be fun!”nako suggested before they left the room. wonyoung nodded, like the concept of being secretive.it gave their relationship a new exciting start to it.

“what's up unnie?”nako asked.eunbi was standing in the corridor, telling them that they had found the keys.“oh that's good, let's go then.”wonyoung stated, she tried to grab nako's hand but remembered what was going on.

“right...secretive!come on wonyoung start acting!” the younger thought to herself. the two walked up to the others, trying to create the same awkward and distance energy. the group left the school and walked back home.

it wasn't shortly till they arrived in each of their respective dorms.night had already fallen, leading most of the members to just go straight to bed, they were too tired to do anything else. nako walked into her shared room with yuri.

“oh nako!what took you so long in that room with wonyoung by the way?” yuri suddenly inquired off.nako widened her eyes, taking her coat off and putting on an oversized shirt.

“you know...it was a bit awkward and we eventually got tired of looking around that we went on our phones!”nako lied, yuri subconsciously believed it even though it was such an obvious lie.

Midnight.

nako sighed, moving right to left. she couldn't sleep at all.it was too difficult to.nako was never to type to be fussy about sleeping, hell she'd always sleep quickly without any troubles.

“maybe a glass of water would help?”nako whispered to herself. she tiptoed out the room, and into the kitchen. the elder found herself sitting on the kitchen counter, taking a sip of water.

“hmm. i wonder if wonyoung's asleep?last time i saw her at 12 she was drying her hair but it's unlikely for that to happen.” she thought to herself.“it wouldn't hurt to check? she does have her room so i wouldn't be distributing anyone...”

nako placed the glass in the sink before strolling in front of wonyoung's door, she gulped before slowly opening the door. she ‘aawed’ seeing the sight,wonyoung was asleep for sure, but most adorably ever.

nako stared for one more second before deciding to let the younger slee-by a miracle her wrist was pulled aside.nako was pulled inside wonyoung's room. she adjusted her vision to see,wonyoung was wide awake.

“w-wonyoung? weren't you asleep?” she whispered over, knowing that the rooms weren't soundproof at all. wonyoung giggled a little before stating that, “i couldn't sleep either but i heard footsteps toward the door.i closed my eyes thinking it was chaeyeon unnie but i spotted you!”.

“o-oh...y-you saw that?”nako shyly asked. she gazed at the floor, trying to hide her blushing face. wonyoung grazed nako's chin up.“why do you need to hide your blushing face? we're together remember?”wonyoung said.

nako nodded.“i should probably leave you to sleep now, we have a schedule tomorrow morning!”nako stated, but wonyoung pulled nako into her bed.“stay!” she pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

it wasn't like nako had much of a choice since wonyoung had pulled her into her embrace already.“okay but only for a little bit, it would be strange to the others if they found me here in the morning.”nako whispered over.

those words were soon forgotten as nako fell asleep in wonyoung's arms.in the morning, yuri found the two cuddlings tightly and word spread around about their relationship quickly.

“honestly, i already knew about this.”eunbi stated, taking a sip of her sprite.nako widened her eyes, asking how.“nako you were wearing quite the lip gloss after you came out of the room, weren't you?”eunbi teased.

nako hid her blushing face in the hem of wonyoung's neck.“ahh, right sorry unnie! i forgot that i was wearing lip gloss!”wonyoung said, patting the elder's back.

“let's not mention the hand-holding? i saw you two holding hands before entering that room and i knew something was going to happen.”hyewon reminded, eating her cereal.

it looked like the whole group did had a sort of idea that something was going on between them, but just didn't know it was officially true.


	2. Dancing

[no one's pov:}

the dance floor.an area of any event's most fun area.you'd usually see a ton of people dancing,some more chaotic than others.the dance floor for nako was the most memorable moment of her life.

she had been invited to a party,her older friend irene had invited her to a party,it wasn't irene's.it was actually a guy named “jackson” was hosting, nako knew him.they had had several conversations at the university, but nothing more than that.

nako was at food court,with her older friends.“nako,want some punch?”her friend hyewon asked,about to get a cup for herself.nako nodded,and was given a red cup.she took a sip and watched as the evening took place.

it was becoming half-way through the night,she was on her phone in the corner.“hey cutie ,wanna dance?”a guy went up to her asking.nako declined the offer to which the guy said ‘aight’ and asked another girl.

“i'm so bored.”nako murmed to herself.she looked over at the dance floor from the sudden question.she gazed at the people,shouting dancing.just then a new song played,“take you dancing by jason Derulo”.

nako had heard this song a few times,mostly from jackson's earphones during her lectures.“baby all i'm asking is,let me take you dancing”just as the lyrics were heard by the latter,it all fell into place.

nako saw her.she was immediately mesmerized,she'd never seen someone so interesting.there before her,was a tall,slender, beautiful girl.she was dancing with the beat and every move she made just felt right.

nako thought to herself,she had never seen this girl before.from what she could recall,it didn't look like she attended the university.nako had a photographic memory,and even if she didn't know the person,she always remembered there faces.for the first time,she didn't really know.

in that moment,the girl noticed nako staring.she smiled over,and gave a short wink.nako was flustered and frankly a little embarrassed.she was about to take another sip of punch,when she realised her cup wasn't there or what she thought was her cup ,wasn't it at all.

she took a sip,and immediately noticed the difference of taste.it tasted much more bitter than the sweet,passion fruit punch.she knew immediately what it was.“who on earth just leaves their alcohol lying around?and i swear this party didn't have any one drinking?!”she mumbled.

it was true,the drinks there were all soft drinks,fruit punch,or enegery drinks.if you wanted alcohol,you would have to be authorised by the server guy jackson had hired.nako gazed at the drink one more time,“i can legally take this,it's fine.”she thought but then realized it was someone else's cup.

“ah whatever”were the last words she said,before taking her last sip.she chucked the cup away before getting up.she walked over to the dance floor?nako was never much the type to dance on the dance floor.it's not that she couldn't,it's that she never really had the confidence.

aside from drinking that drink,a sudden wave of confidence had come nako's way.she was dancing with the guys and girls.many were surprised at how skilled nako was,they happily cheered and the party only got better from there.

“HEY NAKO!!!WOOO GO OFF GIRL!!”jackson shouted from the DJ booth.he had replayed the previous song once again.as nako kept dancing,her brain glitched for a second and she bumped into someone.“ah i'm sorry!”she apologized.

“it's completely fine,maybe be a little careful at what you drink unnie.”

nako blinked vigorously before turning around,“unnie? i'm sorry but do i know you?”she inquired off.the other girl chuckled before speaking once again,“ah of course i'm sorry ,i just assumed you are older than me,you are right-

“it's nako,yabuki nako.how old are you?”she answered, with sass.the other girl chuckled again and responded with “i'm 19,you?” (yes we made wonyoung a little older but that's just to fit the university age standard!)

“21,guess i am older.and what might be your name be?”nako chuckled this time.the latter smiled,“oh who's asking?”.nako giggled before stating she was.“i'm wonyoung,jang wonyoung.”the younger announced.

nako smiled.the two didn't say much and continued dancing within the crowd of others.“you dance much wonyoung?”nako inquired off,wonyoung gave her a ‘are you kidding?’ expression.

nako chuckled,“i'm joking of course,don't be such a bore”she teased.wonyoung gave a jokingly shocked expression,but she smiled afterwards.“i'm guessing you don't attend the university here though,”nako exclaimed,with a confident tone in voice.

“yeah,i attend the one across from yours!”she answered.nako nodded and continued to dance.“awe,unnie you tired already?”wonyoung teased,seeing nako get a little exhausted.

“n-no!i just needed a second-

nako started to feel the side effects of the drink she took earlier.although she didn't drink that much,nako wasn't exactly the best with alcohol.wonyoung noticed it too,and immediately took the elder to the bathroom.

nako did throw up,but only a bit.wonyoung had gotten her water,and they were sitting down now.“yikes,i have no idea what was put in that drink because the confidence of had earlier is gone.”nako said,her tone of voice did change.

“you still up for dancing?”wonyoung asked.nako declined and at this point wanted to go home.“i'l drive you!,there's no way i'm letting you go home like this!”wonyoung stated, grabbing nako's arm.

before nako could say anything,she was already since wonyoung's car.“right the adress is ¥$#&®© ”she instructed over.the car ride became awkward,and before nako knew it ,she had fallen asleep.

“she's so cute.”wonyoung whispered over.they did arrive at nako's place,wonyoung took her untill the gate.“you sure you don't want me to help you go up unnie”wonyoung double checked.

“i-uhm fine!”nako said,but then proceeded to almost slip.“you can't even walk straight!”wonyoung pointed out,nako said it was and she'd already done so much.just before nako left,she paused.

“thanks for tonight,hope i see you again”she said and then hoped high,to give a peck on wonyoung's cheek before running ahead inside.wonyoung blushed profusely,and whispered.

“i'm sure we will :)”


	3. That works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is story about nako visiting Korea for work, from Japan,and wonyoung offered for her to stay at her place for the stay  
> -this is purely fluff as usual!

|no one's pov:|♪

nako sighed sulking,she was stuck in the apartment door outside of her younger friend's place.nako was visiting korea for work based,and wonyoung offered for her to stay at her place for the time being.

wonyoung was still at work and didn't expect nako to come over this early,to which nako didn't either expect wonyoung to be working,as she wanted to surprise her early but that just ended up in her waiting outside the door.

nako slowly fell asleep.it was getting very late as well. surprisingly,no one in the apartment building minded it,so nako just ended up sleeping out the door with a blanket the neighbor next door placed on her later in the evening.

meanwhile...

“okay this is the last document faxed over eunbi unnie!”wonyoung annouced,as she made her way to the fax machine to send over the document.

“good work wonyoung!you worked really fast today,have a special event or something?”eunbi noticed,placing her phone down on the desk.

wonyoung chuckled,“actually,my child hood best friend from japan,is visiting korea for work and i offered for her to stay at my place.”eunbi nodded,she then asked who this person was.

“she's actually- she's a idol,yabuki nako?famous singer/dancer?”

eunbi widned her eyes,she immediately got off her desk and ran over to wonyoung.“THE YABUKI NAKO IS YOUR CHILDHOOD BEST FEIEND?!?”

“oh you know her?”wonyoung asked,turning the fax machine off.

eunbi's jaw let open,“know her? I'm such a BIG FAN OF HER!!”.wonyoung smiled,she was very proud of how her best friend had achieved and was been happier when people talked so amazingly about her.

“shes so coo- wait...why are you smirking like that?!”eunbi mentioned,noticing wonyoung's lovingly smile appear.the latter blinked rapidly,flustered at the sentence.

“n-nothing!”

“do you like her?”eunbi asked out of nowhere.wonyoung almost dropped her phone hearing that question.“w-what?!what?!um.. no...she's just a close friend!and even if i did,i have no chance!she's a idol for peets sake!”wonyoung stuttered at,scratching her hand out of nervousness.

“ayyy,come on!!-

“unnie no!i said IF not that i did!-speaking of her i should head home soon,i have to pick her up in an hour!”wonyoung remembered.eunbi nodded,and said goodbye to the latter.

wonyoung grabbed her things,and made her way to her car.she drove home quickly,and when she arrived at her door way.she more than shocked.“n-nako unnie?why is she here so early-

“oh you're here wonyoung-ah!your friend here arrived early to surprise you but she was more surprised when she heard you were at work so she stayed here the whole evening,i gave her a blanket!”wonyoung's neighbor,chaeyeon explained trying to stay silent.

“aigoo,she always loves surprises...i don't wanna distrub her,,she's sleeping so peacefully!”wonyoung whispered over.chaeyeon told her just to carry her inside,and let her sleep on wonyoung's bed.

so wonyoung did that,she carried the elder inside and let her sleep,whilst she got changed and prepared some food.“hmmm,shoot take a paranorma~”she along to her favourite song. ;)

suddenly,she felt arms snake around her waist.“unnie,you're up i see!”wonyoung stated,continuing to stir her food.

“hmm,you're so warm wonnie~”she exclaimed,calling wonyoung by her nickname.wonyoung swore her heart melted,hearing this from her.

“let's eat!and then you can go take a shower,looks like you need it!”wonyoung stated,and nako did so.

they are quickly and nako freshened up.she walked out the bathroom in bunny pjs,and her hair wet.“oh ice cream!”she happily squealed,seeing wonyoung on the sofa with a tub of ice cream.a dessert both girls enjoyed very much.

nako sat down on the floor, whilst wonyoung was on the sofa with her legs around the petite body.“unnie dry your hair,you don't wanna catch a cold!”wonyoung whined,drying the elder's hair with a hair dryer.

“hmm!mint choco, my favourite!”

wonyoung dried nako's hair and then told nako they should probably head to bed.wonyoung fell asleep almost suddenly,and nako who had slept earlier,gazed at the younger.she pulled the blanket over her,and turned the other way.

but she soon felt wonyoung 's arm over her shoulder.“she must think i'm a pillow.”she muttered,but let the later stay there.nako went into dreamland and when she woke up.

she woke to a half-alsleep wonyoung, brushing her teeth.“hurry up!”nako whined cutely.wonyoung did and asked what she needed,but she didn't expect nako to pull her over into the elder's embrace.

“ah my pillow is here!”nako teased,to which wonyoung chuckled at.“unnie!I'm not your pillow!”.

“you used me as a pillow when you were asleep so it's my turn!”nako teased once again,and wonyoung did admit to that,so she let the elder hug her tightly.they both fell asleep instantly and let's say..eunbi wasn't too happy when wonyoung came into work,at 3pm.

the next day:

“so how it'd go?you came to work late today,”eunbi stated,typing on her keyboard.wonyoung lightly hit her shoulder,“what the hell unnie!-

“wait did you think-i thought you guys just overslept-

“n-nothing!-

“i'm just teasing you~where is she by the way?”eunbi chuckled out.wonyoung sighed,she rested her head on her arm before speaking.

“honestly,not sure after i had to leave for work releasing it was late,,she said she had to go out and do something which doesn't make sense,because her work doesn't start till wednesday,”

eunbi nodded,she agreed that was rather strange but couldn't come up with a reason.“maybe...no-maybe...okay no i have no idea,”

wonyoung sighed once again,and continued to do her work.trying not to think about it too much.she looked at the time,“4:30pm”.she'd been working for an hour,but her mind couldn't stop thinking about her.

“hmm... jang wonyoung,you have a guest at the reception,name's nako?”chaewon,a colleague of wonyoung's let her know. immediately,wonyoung ran out of the office.she had never run so fast in her entire life.

“wonniee~”nako said,noticing wonyoung,with a wide smile running towards her.

wonyoung hugged the elder tightly,lifting her up a little bit.“unnie~,what are you doing here?”she asked,putting the younger down.

“well i was passing by,after i met with another old friend,ahn yujin?remember her!and i didn't wanna go home so i came over!”nako briefly explained.wonyoung nodded,giving a little jealous expression hearing “ahn yujin”.

yujin was a friend back from middle school,she was always close to nako and a good friend to wonyoung but the younger always got a little jealous of how close the two were.

“hmm...i see-

“wonyoung you left your-AHHHH OH MY GOD YABUKI NAKO?!”eunbi walked towards them and dropped her phone.“oh hello!i'm sorry for the sudden visit,”nako stood up, bowing down.

“it's fine!we're always welcome to guests visiting us!”eunbi stated,smiling brightly.the three started to talk and wonyoung introduced,nako to eunbi much more properly.

time did pass by,all the way till lunch.nako and wonyoung were walking in the main street,looking for somewhere to eat.nervously,wonyoung interwined their hands together.nako,who was a little startled,welcomed this very happily.

they soon found a place,and began eating.however,there was a slight burden.“i'm so sorry!we don't have enough drinks for the both of you!would you mind sharing?we would spilt it but there coincidentally isn't enough cups!”the staff member politely said,bowing.

“it's fine!we'll just share!”wonyoung stated,smiling politely.nako,blushed a little bit.the thought of her sharing a drink with wonyoung,with two straws made her flustered.

“you can try it first unnie!”

“no no!you try it!”

“no no you try it!”

“how about we try it at the same time?”

“that works.”

both leaned towards the drink,and sipped the drink in unison.chuckling a little bit at times.they stayed in the restaurant a lot longer then expected,and although wonyoung was once again late,she couldn't care for the world.she was spending time with the person she cared and loved in the world,and that's all that mattered :)


	4. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also a video on i saw on YouTube called “the one that got away”,so credit to them!  
> -this is an inspiration from that video!

nako's pov:

i've met many people that have shaped me into the person i am today.even though some relationships didn't work out...i've learned a lot from them.

here's my story :)

after some stressful times in japan,i decided to go on my first two month solo trip in a country.how did i decide?i got a map,and thew a pin at it,whatever it landed on,that's where i had to go.

and the universe choose South Korea.it was perfect,it was somewhere i was unfamiliar with, the language,and the streets,but still indjuged in the culture.

my main goal on this trip was to find myself,by getting lost.what can i say?i'm a creative girl.

to add on this whole process,for some odd reason i always tend to meet someone,when i least expect it :)

[No one's pov:]

nako stared at the menu,with a confused and bewildered expression.it was her first day in korea,and oh boy was she excited!however right now,she was frustrated.in the beginning,she had been using Google translate and her little korean to make her way around.

however,now she was in a café where the menu didn't have any pictures,just words in korean.her phone, conveniently wasn't working so now she was stuck.the waiter walked towards her table,and a nervous shiver went through nako's shoulders as the he asked.

“what can i get you?” in korean.nako chuckled and said “green tea?can i get green tea?”she didn't know how to say it in korean,so she tried her best to at least make it sound sense to the waiter.

but to the latter,this wasn't the case.the waiter was confused,a little anxious and let the younger know in his broken english.“ah- s-sorry i don't speak english!”nako sighed,she tried to use her phone but that wasn't working.

that's when it hit her,what if she just called one of her korean friends.she went on her phone and was about to dial when-

“ah excuse me,she'd like a green tea sir,”

“oh that's what she was saying!thank you!”nako turned around,and there she met eyes with the most beautiful woman,she's ever layed her eyes one.she felt a sudden zing across her,as if she'd seen a star.

“oh thank you!”nako bowed,with her hands together.she also felt a sudden relief.the latter chuckled and asked,“are you not from here i'm assuming?”.nako nodded.

“i'm from japan,tokyo to be specific.”she answered honestly,she didn't know why but she felt a emotion of comfort around the stranger.

“wow that's so cool! i'm wonyoung,jang wonyoung,”wonyoung introduced herself,taking her hand out to greet nako more formally.

“oh! yabuki nako!nice to meet you wonyoung-san!”nako responded,slowly greeting with her hand.they both,for some reason turned around for a second,before continuing to converse with each other.

nako's pov:

even though i had just met her,it felt as if we already knew each other,like close friends.

“here's my number if you ever find yourself in a situation like this!”wonyoung stated,giving a small slip of paper to nako,to which she thanked gratefully for.

she made me feel comfortable,as if i was at home.life's so crazy how we meet strangers.they randomly appear,and soon become an important part of our lives.this is what we call, serendipity :)

when i was hanging out with her,i slowly realised i was starting to develop feelings for her.you could call it a crush!you know that kind where all you do is,that you can't help but have a silly smile on your face?or even though you have a big schedule,you still make time for them in your day?

“are you sure you're free?you sound very busy unnie”wonyoung asked,holding the elder's hand,whilst they walked the streets of Seoul. 

“i can always fit some time for you!”nako replied sweetly,to which wonyoung smiled widely at, squeezing nako's hand a bit. 

being the hopeless romantic i am,i started to think of crazy things like...what kind of house would we buy if we moved in?what breed of a dog we would get if we're to adopt?i wonder how her hair spelled.

nako and wonyoung, strolled through the shops of hongdae,as wonyoung showed cheap clothing to nako and bargained with the salesperson to get it to a even lower price.

“come on ma'am!give me a little less!”wonyoung acted cute,to which the salesperson could not refuse and gave in.

“woah!that was so cool,you got it at such a low price wonnie!”nako exclaimed,as wonyoung handed the mint cardigan to the elder.the latter smiled and said it was a piece of cake.

she had this,charming quality about her,it made me fall even deeper for her and made me like her even more.

“ma'am,could we get one fish cake!and one strawberry sugar coated piece?”wonyoung shouted, eagerly.she gave a short wink to nako,assuring her that she was gonna feed her unnie with amazing street food.

i knew what i was feeling was stupid...because i knew it wouldn't last.one day this will all disappear,but i wasn't ready to face my problems,,i wanted to go with the flow,think only of the present and not the future.

i wanted to treasure every moment to the fullest,because i knew...that time was precious and it would soon be all gone.so i fought against my feelings,and wore my heart on my sleeve.

“okay unnie we're home!”wonyoung stated,walking the elder towards the apartment building.nako sighed,another fun day was over but before the day ended,she wanted to do something.

“say you got an eyelash stuck,let me get it off of you!”nako lied,to which wonyoung believed and kneeled down lower for.nako pretended to take an eyelash off before,giving a small peck on wonyoung's cheek.

“got it,have a good evening wonnie,”nako smiled,and opened the apartment door.wonyoung was left with a flustered and rather red face.

when things started to get complicated,i tried to suppress my feelings,but keeping my distance.but it was too late,i was already falling for her.

“alright unnie,go do your work now,we can meet later on okay?”wonyoung instructed through the phone.nako chuckled,smiling as she always did.

“alright,talk to you later... love you wonnie,”nako stated,she had often started to use those words like it was nothing but,it didn't matter.wonyoung always returned them and that was all that counted for the elder.

“unnie try catching the basketball!”wonyoung laughed out,putting the ball up to the air,where nako had to constantly jump very high to try to even get close to it.

“wonnie~”she whined,trying to get the basketball off her hands.the younger only laughed at her unnie,nako did trip but wonyoung was always there to catch her.

she was always there for nako,whenever she had a problem,if she needed help,or if she was simply not in a good mood.she made nako feel the purest of joys she's ever experienced in her life.

“unnie,,do you want a hug?”wonyoung whispered,to which nako nodded and hugged the younger girl tightly.wonyoung patted the elder's back saying ,“wonnie's gonna make all this sadness go away,okay?”

“say ‘aah’”nako stated,bringing the spoon full of mint chocolate ice cream towards wonyoung's mouth.“aah!”

“of course mint choco is always the best!”wonyoung stated,with a mouth full of ice cream and other sweet delicacies nako had fed her.they were out on a sweet dessert date.one of their favourites,if you asked them.

“of course!but the mint tea cake was also really delicious!”nako mentioned,to which wonyoung agreed with.the two,although from to different worlds,had so much in common.

“aah!you're so warm!”nako stated,snuggling into a cuddle with wonyoung as they started to watch disney movies.they had planned on binge watching every Disney movie that day.

“aigoo~i've sitting here for a while,whilst you were preparing the popcorn!”wonyoung briefly pointed out,nako shrugged her shoulder and her head against the younger's shoulder.

eventually,the day finally came.i had to face reality.

nako stared down at her pillow,tears following her eyes with grief and bereavement.“i wish you could stay,”the latter stated

wonyoung,who only held the elder's hand whispered.“i know...”she paused for a second, gazing at her testing up nako.

“hey...we said we weren't gonna get sad about this,right?”she began,nako nodded in agreement.that had been the original idea.

a tear,escaped her eye,and as she said this sentence“i-it just really s-sucks.”she brokedown.all those feelings and emotions she'd been suppressing,they finally couldn't stand it .

wonyoung expected this greatly,she pulled nako into her arms.she embraced her tightly,only being able to say,“this is for the best”.

sadly,as much as we wanted to be together.we just couldn't continue,we were in different stages of our lives and we needed this time to grow up and explore life by ourselves.it was really hard to say our goodbyes,as a part of me felt as if...she was the one.

“if we ever meet again,things would be different,this time i would stay.”nako exclaimed at last.

her friend,hitomi was in tears hearing her story.“she really was the one that got away!”hitomi exclaimed,patting the elder's shoulder in empathy.

“ayye,that was four years ago now,i'm perfectly fine now.”nako assured,giving hitomi a tissue to wipe off her tears.

“but nako...she really felt like the one and we live in Korea now!have you not tried to contact her?”hitomi asked,mentioning the fact after all of that.nako did move to korea,as her work permanently moved there.

“after my flight back to Japan,i lost my phone in the plane,so universe really i needed to let go.”nako summaried sadly.hitomi nodded,giving a understanding humm.

“anyways,how's hyewon unnie and you doing?”nako asked,trying to change the topic.

“oh we're doing well...

In the meantime...

the door of the café opened,footsteps off heals were heard,and the bell from the door was very much heard.someone made their may to the counter and said in a sophisticated tone,“may i get a glass of green tea?”

nako passed hitomi mouth.she recognised that voice.“there's no way...”she muttered,as she turned her head around.

she stared at the person.it was a woman,tall in a beautiful,thin,pink,slim dress.their hair,the shade of purple from the waist and black from the rest.nako couldn't see their face,but she felt a familiar aura around them.

“hii-chan i'm gonna get a another green tea,”she muttered before standing and walking towards the counter.nako could see the woman more clear,however she noticed she was wearing a mask and glasses.

“u-um...could i get green tea?”nako asked,although she had moved to Korea,it'd only be a couple of weeks and her korean,which was improved vastly,still needed a little more work.

“excuse me?”the waitress behind the counter asked,trying her best to understand nako.the same frustration nako felt years ago,came back.

“she'd like a green tea,”a voice spoke for the elder.nako turned to face the woman.now she knew for sure who it was.

“w-wonnie?”she muttered.

the woman,took her glasses off and mask off.“you're correct,it's been a while unnie,”.it was wonyoung,more mature but with the same charm nako fell for years ago.

nako cried tears and jumped into wonyoung's arms.“you stupid,you should've said something!”nako shouted at her,to which wonyoung just patted her back.

“guess it was all for the best though?”wonyoung whispered along.nako smiled widely,hearing that sentence the latter had used years ago again.


	5. Anyone would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -this is an older oneshot i had and re-wrote it a little  
> -enjoy

Nako's POV:

there's a strange moment right when you wake up,or maybe right before you wake up. just on the edge of conscious thought, everything can be so simple .

this morning ,i wake up happy. that's it,nothing else,just happy.i'm not immediately thinking of any reason for my bliss,not counting on any person or event to supply it 

i'm not thinking of who I am. i could be a girl or a molecule. all I know is i'm a happy one.

i lie there in my comfortable bed,the cool sheets soft on my body,letting that simple sensation fill me. i know it won't last,and I need to enjoy it while it does.In fact,the realization that finite is probably what breaks the spell. all too quickly the reality of my life rushes in.

here's the funniest thing:i'm still happy 

i should be frantic with worry, confused afraid. being in iz*one is a lot of work. Not to mention my own personal life crisis.

As I shake that though aside,i hear a knock on my door.

“come in!”i shouted over.

there,was wonyoung,she pushed the lockless door open and bounds onto my bed. her black hair is mussed and her face is shiny. she looks absolutely beautiful.

“i waited as long as i could! Did i wake you up? did you sleep well?"she bombarded with me immediate questions.

i chuckled. “no,and yes! i slept better than I have in...well,six months at least. as long as i've been working as iz*one. what's going on?"i answered,patting her shoulder.

“everyone's gathering for breakfast, we're having an informal today!"

an informal is when there is a big table ,you grab what you like,but you have to clean and prepare any extra dish.

“i'm still confused about one thing." i mentioned hesitatingly.

“what's that?"she inquired off,with her innocent look.

“why was I picked for this group... There has to be a reason," i miss. "but what?"

“you're special in some way,"wonyoung stated,gazing at me with a small smile.

i grinned at her."i'm glad you think so! But why would they?"i mentioned,sighing.she reaches up fleetingly stroke a lock of my hair.

"anyone would think you're special nako unnie."she whispered over.

then her arms are around me,and she's kissing next and i feel the strangest mix of contentment and confusion... i break free and jump up unsteadily to my feet. this is all too strange but i ...like it.

wonyoung pulled my arm over,“now let's go eat?”she suggested.i nodded,smiling widely and walked with the younger out the door.the future is unpredictable,but i'm ready to take on whatever adventure may be awaited.


	6. at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -enjoy

Yabuki nako's POV:

27th, June,11:0pm ,sunday.the date i experienced love at first sight.as cheesy as it sounds,it was true.heck even i'm someone who hates that kind of “first sight” bullcrap.however,something felt different.

“did you at least get her number?”hitomi asked me,poking my cheek with her pen.i was a little startled,since i was daydreaming.

[We're switching POV'S]

nako smirked,chuckling.hitomi looked at her confusedly.“did you?-

“of course not.i'm too introverted to do that sort of thing and i don't wanna be embarrassing myself infront of her,look at her and look at me...see the difference?”nako answered,resting her chin on her hand.hitomi sighed and laughed a little.she actually had her hopes up for nako.

“tsk,when will you ever get someone?you third wheel more than chaewon unnie before she met minju!”hitomi exclamied rather frustrated.the younger crossed her arms together and glared at nako.

“what?you know hii-chan i don't care for love,i might admire someone but not that far!”nako stated,making unusual hand gestures to emphasize on the fact she really didn't overlook love.

“ugh you truly will end up single,i'm going now.”hitomi said getting up from the seat.nako tugged on the latter's shirt,pouting.

“where are you going?”

hitomi sighed for the second time today, she closed her eyes engaging in some air before answering the question.“nako-chan,i've gotta go cake tasting with kang-chan,i wasn't gonna mention it because you'd ask to tag along and end up as a third wheel!”hitomi summariesd rather honestly.

nako froze hearing what hitomi said,her mouth was left wide open.she closed her eyes.nako smirked a little,showing her unusual vampire canines.“ah,i see.go on then.”nako said,making a ‘you can leave’ signal with her hand.

hitomi picked up her purse,and walked to the front door.she turned around to look at nako one more time,the elder looked so down and generally really lonely. “i've gotta find her someone...”she whispered and closed the door.

nako breathed slowly,she got off the kitchen seat and walked towards the fridge. “just eat my lonelyness away.”the younger searched for some sort of desert food when she soon realised she had ran out.all that was there was ice and kimchi.

“ugh i'll just have to go to the convince store.”she told herslef,nako grabbed her padded coat.she put on some simple shoes and walked towards the front entrance.

there was mirror right before you leave so nako fixed her bangs before walking out the apartment building.the conbini wasn't that far...by car at least.by walk it was quite the walk.nako forcefully power walked through the crowd.

it wasn't that busy,since it was still the morning a little.nako walked in the store, immediately greeting the store owner out of polite manner.she ran to the ice cream section and scouted for her favourite one.

mint chocolate chip.a flavour that was a huge ,debatable to tons of people.nako contentrated to find the ice cream unitill...

“found you.”

nako picked it up,however she saw another hand there.her jaw widened and she looked who it was.“no freaking way...”let there be a tall, beautiful girl who looked like she was 5 and 15 at the same time.it was the same one she saw on June 27th...

“o-oh,y-you can take it.”nako stuttered,about to run off to a different section.the other girl looked a little startled but carried on smiling.

“eee that was a close one!”

out of nowhere, everything here felt like it just want to slow motion however this was happening during the record.nako gazed back at the ice cream section and saw her,she was definitely pulling the ‘oh how charming kind of pose, however this time it looked differently.the girl stared at nako lovingly,smiling a little.

“oh my god she's so gorgeous!AAA!let me just go!”nako mentally screaming.she ran out the conbini and into some café that was nearby. ”welcome!”

“hello there!”nako barely just managed to say.she found a spot at the corner of the café,where no one was there.a perfect spot one could say.

“hello!i'm Ahn yujin and I'll be serving you today!what can be i get you?”the waitress asked nako.she smiled and said a green tea.it was the only thing she knew that would calm her down quickly.

the green tea did arrive shortly,nako picked up the fancy cup and sipped the tea.she closed her eyes,smelling the mint scent.it was so calming and peacefully,she could feel her nerves go down and she was now back to her usual self.

“finally found you.”a voice said sitting Infront of nako.nako opened her eyes, immediately widening her eyes seeing who it was again.she jumped a little as a result of being so startled.

“i-i...who are you?”

“jang wonyoung's the name,i'm the girl who you gave the mint chocolate ice cream to!”

2nd August....

“Y-YOU WHAT???WONYOUNG HOW-

“unnie!please!!just a little bit while my place gets fixed.”

nako glared a little at wonyoung,she was astounded at what she just heard from the younger.“my apartment had a major fire and i need a place to stay for a little bit,please let me stay with you?”

“seriously???who did this!”nako asked,sitting down on her soda.wonyoung walked over to the sofa and sat there.she calmly wrapped her arms around nako's small body.

“i don't know myself...something to do with cooking fire i heard.”wonyoung answered petting nako as if she were a cat.nako hummed in response,her eyes were closed shut meaning she was thinking deeply.

“well we should get you in some normal clothes,you can't be wearing your work uniform!”nako suggested,getting up suddenly.wonyoung smiled but she then asked “wouldn't the clothes you have not fit me though unnie?".

nako patted wonyoung's head.“you won't be wearing my clothes,i luckily have some spare clothes that yujin randomly gave me because she thought i would wear it as an oversize outfit.”nako explained,walking over to her bedroom.

wonyoung waited patiently and nako came back with a giant hoodie and some shorts.nako told her that she could change in her room and that'll she will wait out here.

“tsk...i should text hiichan about this..”nako whispered to herself.she sat on the sofa and took her phone out.things went from texting hitomi,to twice videos in a matter of minutes.nako didn't even realise how long she had been watching them until a certain tall giant lifted her up.

“i-i?wonyoung where are we going?”nako asked,freaking out to why she was being carried bridal style by wonyoung.“to sleep of course look at the time unnie!”nako and wonyoung were now huddled up together.they weren't cuddling though...

it would be difficult to explain but nako was just caressing wonyoung's face while wonyoung had one arm around the elder's waist.the two had met in the strangest way ever and became close immediately.they both knew this wasn't just friendship though...no it was deeper.most don't feel like that after only half a month but for those two it was different.

“wonyoung... can i-i kiss you?”nako murmured over to the younger hesitantly.wonyoung was silent for a minute or two alarming nako.

“shit!i fucked up!she hates me now!!”

“sure.”wonyoung breathed.“let's do that.”

nako leaned forward and pressed her lips against wonyoung's.nako found wonyoung's lips to be exceptionally soft,like a mochi.as they kissed they drew closer to each other,and there bodies melded together.nako's hands tangled in wonyoung's hair,while both wonyoung's hands had wrapped tightly around the latter's waist.they eventually parted ways due to the lack of air,wonyoung gazed at the reflection in nako's eyes.

they could both see...this was what true love was.as cheesy as it felt,it was true.both had fallen head over heals for each other,they just needed something dramatic to make it happen.

“i guess they're right...love at first really does exist.”nako whispered softly to wonyoung as she rested her hand on the younger's neck.

wonyoung smiled widely,she felt butterflies within her stomach making her wanna scream but the latter had no energy.she was too tired.

hitomi walked into the apartment,she called out for nako but didn't hear a response.she wanted to check how things were since nako seemed stressed from the text, however the second hitomi entered her room.she knew she had worried for nothing.

“idiot...said she didn't believe in love at first sight bullcrap but look at her now.”

wonyoung had her arms all around nako's body tightly as nako rested her head into Wonyoung's neck/chest.they both cuddled up closely and fallen asleep soundly.

“𝙞'𝙢 𝙨𝙤 𝙜𝙤𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙥𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩 𝙣𝙖𝙠𝙤-𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣! 𝙝𝙚𝙝𝙚"


End file.
